The Sticks and Street
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: No summary, but prologue inside!
1. Memories Forgotten

**The Sticks and Streets**

**By: Heather Snead**

**A SaiHiku fanfic**

Hiku was sitting in North Central Park enjoying the peaceful setting of said Sun. However, there's always the calm before a storm and God, she'll have to deal with _him_ again. Oh well, it's not like there's anything wrong with enjoying a sunset that glistens and glitters with orange and yellow, coating the sky and park in a luscious, golden aura. The sun and stretching shadows was always relaxing. Whenever Hiku was having worries or troubles, she'd simply come out and watch the sunset.

Normally, in reality, the Rack was always against her group, the Sticks. Then there were the Streets and this was _their_ territory, but that never worried Hiku at all. She knew the entire park left, right, backwards, forwards, up and down; pretty much like the back of her hand. What made her nervous was the Rack, the police that were always after them. Damn, why can't they just leave them alone? They didn't do anything to them. Anyway, I'll let Hiku go on with her story.

_Hikuri's POV_

It was already nearing seven and the sun began to be eaten by the park's hillside, loosing the long shadows and luscious aura. The moon was quickly rising, signaling the time of fun and games were over and I should be heading home. "Huh… my fun's always ruined by my family, my gang, or the night. Why does everyone have to fight, can't we just get along?" This is what I continued to think endlessly like a stream of matrixes on a computer screen.

As I was reaching West Central Park, the Sticks, my gang's, territory I noted that someone was following my trail, so I ran and took a detour through Central Grove. To my marvelous luck, the Rack was already there. "_Shit… what to do now, maybe if I…_" I thought on adrenaline, meaning my judgment was probably inaccurate. Oh well, I just have to go with the flow.

"So, are you going to go quietly or by force?" A silver-haired member said nearly laughing.

"Ya know if I was you, I'd probably just go quietly and maybe we'll leave ya alone." A burnet one said smirking, probably at the fact that they caught a ring leader, at least co-ring leader. I'm not really the ring leader, but they must think I'm just trying to cover up. Hm… I'll have to think carefully on this one…

I assume I took too long because the silver-haired one spoke rather pissed.

"Well, are you gonna answer or meet interrogation?"

"Hm… Well, you look pissed he looks pissed, two verses one…. Yeah, I'll take my odds." Whoops, _very_ bad move…

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" The burnet one said, quite fast and pissed.

"Uh… I dun no, I- Ahhhh!!!" I said being pressed against the ground and flipped on my stomach, hands cuffed.

"I didn't do anything," I said only to be thrown against a blue and gray police cruiser and padded down.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an attorney…" I pretty much ignored the rest. How many times have I been through this process? Three, four, five times; I'm used to this stuff.

Before I could say anything or take a breath, I was shoved into the back and an officer sat on both sides, using _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Whatever, I'm not scared at all, just shaken, not stirred. The thought made me snicker, whoops,_ bad_ move.

"What are you laughing at, pest," Said a black-haired kid that looked almost my age.

"C'mon, Sai, leave the pest alone, it's more fun at the precinct," A guy with a senbon in his mouth said.

"Well, what does the pest have to say?" The silver-haired one teased. I quickly mouthed, "Nothing, bastard," but, unfortunately, the silver-haired one could read lips perfectly.

"Well, I believe we're gonna have a nice, long, endless talk, how bout you?"

"Uh, Kakashi… what do ya mean," Asked the burnet.

"She just mouthed, "nothing bastard" to me, so yeah; she has a major attitude problem that can be easily adjusted where she'll be going…" I assumed that was supposed to intimidate me, but I remained numb and "emo" through the whole thing. However, inside me, I was breaking down into bits and pieces. _Oh, SHIT, what to do now, I just pissed off three Rack people, SHIT; I need to find something, someone to help… _Luckily, I refrained from showing this; otherwise I'd already be beaten.

"Alright, c'mon, get out, pest," the black-haired, Sai, said pulling me out by my arm, twisting it in the process. In spite of the pain, I tried my best not to show the agony rippling through me like a pond on a windy day.

End of Ch 1


	2. Thoughts to Count

The Sticks and Streets

Previous Ch: "Alright, c'mon, get out, pest," the black-haired, Sai, said pulling me out by my arm, twisting it in the process. In spite of the pain, I tried my best not to show the agony rippling through me like a pond on a windy day.

It was hours and hours before anyone ever came in. I took the time as to figure something out, some way to escape from here. However, being handcuffed like this, really didn't help that much. Man, if my hands weren't behind my back, I could easily jump out of the window. I tried moving my feet, seeing as to how the temperature was declining. Unfortunately, my feet were chained to the floor. _Damn, there has to be a way… but how?_ I thought to myself. 

After what seemed like hours, the silver-haired and burnet showed, followed quickly by the other two. Knowing them, this would be a long, dreaded night. But, I've encountered worse, much worse. 

"So, Hiku is it, have you decided to talk yet?" the silver-haired one asked smirking as though he won the jackpot or something.

"About what, your muscles, your legs, you _love_ life?" Oh shit, that's bad. He's fuming now, especially when I said the last two words. Man, I'm in for it… but I have to keep cool… 

"Well, aren't we a funny one, tell me, do you like stone or concrete?" 

"Oh, I dun no, stone?" Crap, I'm definitely in for it now. _Please, shouldn't my gang know I've gone missing by now? Oh… I need to get out of here, G-U-L-P. _I thought taking a huge gulp in my mind and praying for the best.

"Wow, Kakashi, I do enjoy this. Let's put her in concrete, seems to fit her personality well, if I don't say so myself." The burnet said laughing shortly after that.

"_My_ personality has nothing to do with _my_ likes. The fact that _I_ don't care about anyone and no one cares about _me_, not even _my_ parents, doesn't bother _me_ one bit. Just because_ I_ grew up in the streets and lived with people who do care about _me_, is the only reason why _I'm_ still alive and why _I'm_ _not_ killing innocent people."

"Wait, no one cares for you, no parents, no friends, no one but that gang?" Kakashi asked looking like he was lost or something.

"Yeah, pretty much, I'm sure I'd kill myself if anything ever happened to my gang."

"You'd kill yourself just for no one who cares about you?" the burnet one asked in disbelief. 

"Sure, wouldn't _you _just want to kill yourself if _you_ had to live solemnly and no one to trust but yourself? What's the true reason we're strong? What's the true reason why we're wiling to protect people; the true reason we're willing to become police? These questions, except for the last one, are what _I_ constantly ask myself. _Not_ like you guys would _ever_ understand the feeling of loneliness though." These words must have hit them hard because their heads lowered and they all had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"No wonder you hate anyone but the people in your gang. Wow, I never thought of it like that before. You can't feel emotion without someone who shows you emotion. I guess without love, you go the wrong way and make the wrong decisions filling yourself with guilt until it's just so unbearable, you decide the only way to be happy again is by killing yourself, so you go ahead and do so." 

"_Wow, this guy, I think Sai's his name, must be some sort of behavior specialist or something to know that… Wait, then that means… they called a behavior specialist to deal with me. If so, then that means everything I just said went down as a record on a psychiatric profile? No, no, I will not be incriminated like that or sent off to some mental institution, no. I have a gang that needs me and I need them. Damn, what did I just get myself into now?"_ I thought to myself still puzzled.

"I don't need your sympathy or anything from you! Just leave me alone, I hate all of you! Just get lost; I can't stand anyone in this room! Go, leave, get lost, I don't care for any of you!" I shouted across the room, looking quite angry. 

"No were not going to leave you alone because we're finally getting somewhere and we'll make sure suicide isn't on your mind." Kakashi said, smiling gently, showing some sort of kindness.

"Screw you; I don't want any of your stupid help. I can handle myself and feelings thank you! Just leave me alone!"

"No, after you said you'd kill yourself, we're- or I'm- not letting you out of my site. You make me worry you know. I'm sure we'll be great friends." 


End file.
